John DiMaggio
'John William DiMaggio '(born September 4, 1968) is an American voice actor. A native of North Plainfield, New JerseyJohn DiMaggio profile, he is best known for his voice roles of Bender in ''Futurama'', Jake the Dog in Adventure Time, Dr. Drakken and Motor Ed in ''Kim Possible'', Marcus Fenix in "Gears of War", Wakka as well as Kimahri Ronso in ''Final Fantasy X'' and ''X-2'', and Rhino in the Spider-Man video games. He is also well known for his role as Fu Dog in ''American Dragon: Jake Long''. Work John DiMaggio is a former stand-up comedian, appearing on stage as part of a comic duo named "Red Johnny and the Round Guy" and has several on-screen credits, such as Steve Ballmer in Pirates of Silicon Valley (the docudrama about the history of Apple Computer and Microsoft) and as the recurring character Dr. Sean Underhill on Chicago Hope. However, DiMaggio is predominantly a voice actor, having been credited for roles in the following works: *Duck Dodgers (TV series) The Crusher, Long John Silver the 23rd, Kilowog, King Great White *Father of the Pride The Snout Brothers, Tom the Antelope *American Dragon: Jake Long (Fu Dog) *El Tigre, El Oso *Futurama (Bender, Flexo, Elzar; also minor characters) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (General Grievous) *Catscratch (Tad and Lunk, two of the Chumpy Chumps) *The Emperor's New School (Mr. Notaempa in the episode "Attack Sub") *Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force (Vulkanus) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (Rath, Aggregor, Vulkanus, Addwaitya) *Jackie Chan Adventures (Hak Fu) *Samurai Jack (the Scotsman) *Where My Dogs At? (Dog Catcher and additional voices) *Kim Possible (as the voices of Dr. Drakken and Motor Ed) *Teen Titans (Mechanic, Brother Blood) *Justice League Unlimited (Dreamslayer) *Celebrity Deathmatch (Additional voices in new episodes) *Korgoth of Barbaria (Stink/Scrotus/various others) *Adventure Time (Jake the dog, Iceclops) *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers ("Johnny Branch") *The Spectacular Spider-Man (Flint Marko/Sandman, Hammerhead) *Chowder (Shnitzel) (Chowder's Girlfriend and onwards) *The Simpsons (Bender in the episode "Future-Drama") *Zombie College (Zik) *SpongeBob SquarePants (BlackJack SquarePants) *The Boondocks (Steve Wilkos) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (Actor portraying Iroh and actor portraying Toph In the episode 'The Ember Island Players') *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (Aquaman and Gorilla Grodd) *The Penguins of Madagascar (Rico) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Dum Dum Dugan) Animated films and anime *Madagascar, The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Rico) *Asterix and the Vikings (English dubbing: Timandahaf) *Reign: The Conqueror as the English voice of King Philip *Princess Mononoke (English dubbing: Gonza) *Pom Poko (English dub: Ryutaro) *Casper's Scare School (Stinky and frankengymteacher) *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (several voices) *Golgo 13: Queen Bee (Golgo13) *TMNT (Colonel Santino) *Afro Samurai (Brother #2) *Superman: Doomsday (Toyman) *Pirates of Silicon Valley (Acted as Microsoft CEO Steve Ballmer) *Bender's Big Score (Bender and additional voices) *The Beast with a Billion Backs (Bender and additional voices) *Bender's Game (Bender and additional voices) *Bee Movie (voice of Janitor, bailiff) *Ninja Scroll: The Series (Rokai) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (J.W. / Spike) *The Animatrix (English version); voice of Crew Man (in Final Flight of the Osiris) and Kaiser (in Program) Video Games *50 Cent: Bulletproof (Additional Voices) *Afro Samurai (Brother 2, Male Assassin) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (Aquaman, Gorilla Grodd) *Ben 10: Alien Force - Vilgax Attacks (Vilgax, Octagon Vreedle) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - Cosmic Destruction (Rath, Octagon Vreedle) *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Marine Raider) *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (The Scotsman) *Crash: Mind over Mutant (Uka Uka) *Crash Nitro Kart (Tiny Tiger) *Crash of the Titans (Uka Uka) *Final Fantasy X (Wakka, Kimahri Ronso) *Final Fantasy X-2 (Wakka, Kimahri Ronso) *Final Fantasy XII (Migelo, Gilgamesh) *Final Fantasy XIII (Additional Voices) *Futurama (Bender) *Gears of War (Marcus Fenix) *Gears of War 2 (Marcus Fenix, Franklin the Meatflag) *Gears of War 3 (Marcus Fenix) *Halo 3 (Brute Chieftain, Marine) *Halo 3: ODST (Brute Chieftain) *Kingdom Hearts II (Jacoby (Undead Pirate B)) *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle Of Doom (Regnier) *Madworld (Kreese Kreely) *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (Juggernaut) *Ninja Blade (Michael Wilson) *Scarface (Hitman) *The Simpsons Game (Bender) *Spawn: Armageddon (Redeemer) *Spider-Man 2 (Rhino) *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (Rhino) *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (Hammerhead) *Superman Returns (Bizzaro) *Tekken 6 (Craig Marduk) *Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion (Craig Marduk) *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (Sideways, General William Lennox) *Ultimate Spider-Man (Additional voices) *Valkyria Chronicles (Jann Walker, Georg von Damon) *Valkyria Chronicles II (Calvaro Rodriguez, Jann Walker) *Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines (Smiling Jack) *X-Men Legends (Juggernaut, General Kinkaid) *X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (Juggernaut) *Yakuza (Additional Voices) John Dimaggio is also a highly skilled beatboxer, as can be heard in the Futurama episode "Luck of the Fryrish" as the character Noticeably F.A.T. and also in "Bender's Big Score", and recorded an a cappella version of the theme for two episodes with Billy West. External links * John DiMaggio * HoboTrashcan - One on One with John DiMaggio - interview with audio highlights * http://www.pmpnetwork.com References Category:Real World articles Category:Epic Games employees